Trust Me
by infrangibledoll
Summary: -Ch. 4 up!- Jade Mai had just transferred to Hogwarts, the school she had been dreaming to attend. She catches the interests of many students, however, one Slytherin prince has taken a liking in the brains and beauty. Draco/OC. R&R please! Full sum inside
1. First Day

My first fanfic, please be nice.

I do not own Harry Potter. Jade Mai, Mikki Song, Elizabeth Aaira, and Isabella Amherst are mine, however. :)

Enjoy.

**Summary**: Jade Mai had just transferred to Hogwarts, the school she had been dreaming to attend. She catches the interests of many students, however, one Slytherin prince has taken a liking in the brains and beauty. After an incident upon their meeting, Draco Malfoy requests for Jade to accompany him wherever until his injury was healed. Jade, feeling guilty, accepted. The two spend more time together than they bargained for and a certain Pansy Parkinson becomes jealous at their relationship. Mishaps occur and rumors are spread; will their bond stay the same?

* * *

Jade Mai sat quietly in the empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, already changed into the school's required uniform. Today was going to be her first day at the school and she was excited, yet nervous. Jade would've entered Hogwarts when she was eleven like everyone else, but her parents decided to make her suffer and delay her enrollment.

The girl could feel eyes on her, so she turned her attention to the outside world. Jade was a beautiful girl, but she was clueless when people gave her compliments and confused at why they always gawked at her.

She had silky, jet-black hair that waved down to her waist. Her eyes were almond-shaped slits that were filled with emerald green hues. Her skin was milky and slightly tanned, almost flawless. Jade had a lip ring and a small mole next to her right eye. She was rather short for a fifteen year old, standing at four foot eleven since the fourth grade. She was slender with a curvaceous figure, a body of an athlete. However, with her appearance nearly perfect, Jade still finds her beauty to be average.

As she watched the outside world fly by her, Jade started to doze off. The peacefulness of the ride had caused to get sleepy, something that had always happened to her during long trips. Jade stayed asleep until the train came to a stop, causing her to wake.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her innocent green hues. She looked out the window to find a large castle before her – Hogwarts. Excitement and anxiety began to build in her quickly as she grabbed her belongings, rushing out of Hogwarts Express.

"We're here!" She exclaimed quietly as she ran down the steps. Jade took a deep breath of the fresh air, glad to finally be on her feet. She collected her trunks and the rest of her belongings and followed the first years as they were guided to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Jade Mai?" Someone called out, "Jade Mai?"

Someone had been looking for her. Jade turned around to see who it was; it was a lady with a strict outer appearance in a cloak and a witch's hat. Jade approached her rather shyly, her hands behind her back.

"Um, I'm Jade Mai," she said in a sweet yet timid voice, waving at the lady.

The elderly woman smiled, clasping her hands. "Oh, splendid! You're the transfer student!" She exclaimed, but didn't look as excited as she sound. "I'm Professor McGonagall and since it's your first day and you'll be enrolling as a fifth year, you'll be sorted into your house after the first years. I hope that's okay with you," she informed, her wrinkly face staring down at her.

Jade nodded her head, a nervous smile playing on her lips. "Of course, it's not a problem. Thank you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall smiled in return and that patted her shoulder. "Well then, we must get going. You'll be following the first years," she said and walked off, sticking her pointy nose in the air as her heels clicked against the concrete surface.

"O-okay," Jade followed her, trying to keep up with the professor and the first years.

They were led into the Great Hall in a moment's time. The Great Hall really spoke itself, Jade thought; it really was grand. There were massively long tables, one for each house and the staff and faculty. Professor Dumbledore was noticeable with his long white beard and wrinkled face standing behind the podium as he smiled at the incoming students.

When Jade and the first years were settled in, Professor Dumbledore clanked his spoon against his glass cup to get the student body's attention. It didn't take long for the students to settle down, and when they did, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly. He had a smile on his face that caused more wrinkles that he had already had.

"Welcome," he started off, lifting his arms to greet the new and old students, "the professors and I hope to have another wonderful year with you, here at Hogwarts and we hope that the new students enjoy their stay as well. The sorting of houses will start shortly," he finished.

Jade looked around the Great Hall in amazement. It was decorated elegantly with lovely tapestries and the room was lit brightly with hundreds of candles. Out of nowhere, she heard loud booming voices. Jade was surprised when she had seen four ghosts float joyfully into the Great Hall. Jade watched them as they floated towards their house table; the Fat Friar to the Hufflepuffs' table, the Grey Lady to the Ravenclaws', the Bloody Baron to the Slytherins', and Nearly Headless Nick to the Gryffindors'. The ghosts seemed to have caught everyone's attention and the students greatly enjoyed their presence, except for a few first years that feared them.

What seemed like five minutes passed since the ghosts made their arrival and the Sorting Hat was brought out. Professor McGonagall took out what looked like a scroll of names and unrolled it. She smiled and called out the first name.

"Elizabeth Aaira," she said and a small girl walked up.

She had auburn hair and shy eyes. She looked rather nervous and fidgeted as she sat in the chair, hesitating to put the Sorting Hat on her head. Elizabeth placed the hat on her, which was too big, and it fell over her eyes.

The students waited anxiously as the hat mumbled what seemed like notes to itself. "Ravenclaw!" It spat and the Ravenclaws cheered happily for their new addition, clapping and shouting wildly.

The process continued, students being called up one by one to have an over-sized talking hat to be placed on their heads. Each time someone had been placed into a table, the Great Hall roared with joy and excitement.

Finally, there was one last student – Jade Mai.

"Now, the next and last student is a transfer student," the crowd chucked as Professor McGonagall spoke, "she'll be enrolling into Hogwarts as a fifth year," Jade felt her cheeks rise in heat as she spoke about her, "Jade Mai." The professor said, clapping with a smile.

Jade walked up slowly, all eyes on her. She knew they were gawking for she heard chattering amongst the students. Her heart raced as she sat on the stool, waiting just as Elizabeth Aaira did.

She picked up the hat from the stool and sat down; placing the dirty Sorting Hat on her head of wavy, black hair and it, too, fell over her eyes. The hat muttered something; Jade was too nervous to even pay attention to what it was saying. After a while, the Sorting Hat finally came to a decision. It opened its big mouth and spat:

"Slytherin!" And the Slytherin table roared.

Jade was slightly confused; Slytherin? How was it so? Jade was rather dumbfounded for a second, but decided to accept the fact rather than pound her head on why. She walked proudly towards the roaring Slytherins, taking a seat at the end of the table.

"Welcome," a boy greeted her and she nodded her head in thanks. A couple more 'welcomes' were received and Jade thanked them with a grin on her face.

The ceremony ended with a long speech by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and an introduction of the staff. Not long after did food start to appear out of thin air, slowly filling the once empty tables.

"Enjoy your feast!" Professor Dumbledore concluded, sitting back down in his seat.

Jade's eyes widened, "Wow…" she muttered as she stared at the delicious food. However, the Slytherin newcomer didn't feel as hungry as she thought she was. She looked around; all the students were engulfed in chatter and eating. Jade sat quietly, ignoring everyone around her. Her tongue fiddled with her lip ring as she looked around the Great Hall.

"Hello," someone tapped her on the shoulders, startling her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the girl smiled sweetly at Jade, holding out her slender hands. "I'm Isabella Amherst. I'm also a fifth year here."

"Oh," Jade smiled with relief and took the girl's hand, "I'm Jade Mai and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Isabella took the available seat next to her, her oak brown eyes shining. Isabella was a pretty girl, Jade thought. She had auburn hair like Elizabeth's, but hers was short with tight curls. Her eyes told everyone that she was outgoing and incredibly friendly, something Jade liked in a person. She had a feeling that they were going to be spending a lot of time together.

"Would you like me to show you around after dinner?" She asked with her sweet smile playing on her lips. It was hard to believe someone as friendly as Isabella was a Slytherin, or maybe Jade just overlooked them.

"That'd be great!" Jade exclaimed with a grin.

The two started to talk endlessly about different things like where they were from and what they liked to do. Isabella and Jade got along great and it turned out they had almost all the same interests. Both of the girls loved to read and Isabella planned to take Jade to Hogwarts' library when she toured her around the castle. Jade had also requested if Isabella would help her find her classes and she accepted without hesitation.

Out of nowhere, a few more students became interested in Jade and asked her all sorts of questions. People came up to her and asked her about herself; Jade didn't mind at all. She got to know a few students and made new friends. Before she knew it, dinner was over and it was time for Isabella to give her a tour of Hogwarts. She showed her places like the Astronomy Tower and the Slytherins' common room. She helped her find her classes and showed her the library, where they both agreed to meet in after class tomorrow.

At the end, they traveled back to the Slytherins' common room.

"Thank you so much for showing me around," Jade thanked Isabella with a hug, "I really appreciate it."

Isabella smiled gleefully, returning her hug. "It was my pleasure!"

Jade loved the outgoing attitude Isabella displayed. The new Slytherin was happy that she made so many friends so quickly; she fitted right in. The two went up to the girls' dormitories where Jade found out she was roommates with a fifth year named Mikki Song. Isabella's room was a few doors down and her roommate was a girl named Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Isabella bade her farewells and scurried off to her room.

"'Kay, see you tomorrow." Jade called after her and walked into her room; she had to unpack.

Mikki Song, her roommate, sat quietly at her own four-poster bed reading a book. She didn't seem to notice Jade, maybe because she was listening to music as well. Jade debated whether she should introduce herself or not, but she really didn't want to disturb her. She thought it'd be best if she'd just start unpacking.

"Ugh, so heavy…" Jade heaved; she couldn't believe how thick the textbooks were! "Carrying these around everyday would be suicide!"

"Don't worry, you get used to them."

Jade whipped her head around, finding a pair of blood red eyes on her.

"Hi, I'm Mikki Song," she said with a cool tone as she walked over to Jade, holding her hand out, "You must be Jade Mai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

How did she know her name? "It's nice to meet you too," Jade grinned as she got up to take her hand.

"Are you a fifth year too?" She asked her, pushing a few locks of burgundy colored hair away from her ruby eyes. She had already changed out of her uniform and wore a pair of striped pajama pants and a tank top.

Jade nodded, "Yeah. I'm a transfer," she said with a grin.

"Oh I see," Mikki nodded her head, her hands on her slender hips. "Do you need help with unpacking?"

"No, it's okay. I don't want to be such a burden to you, but thanks anyway."

Mikki chuckled and turned to walk back to her bed. "Okay then. If you need help, feel free to ask."

Jade smiled, "You betcha."

The new Slytherin devoted the rest of the night to getting her things unpacked. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth after she decided to call it a night. Jade looked at her watch which read twelve; Mikki was already sleeping. Jade yawned and crawled into her new bed, her eyes closing as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Well? Review please!

Hoped you like what's happening so far, even if the story is going kind of slow. I swear, the meeting of Jade and Draco will be in the next chapter! XD Thanks for reading, guys. :)


	2. Oops, sorry!

Thanks for the review, guys! I was so happy you enjoyed the first chapter, I decided to update it early. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Big thanks again & enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Jade's alarm rang at five. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly turned her head to check the clock. The new Slytherin groaned, throwing the covers off of her and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning," Mikki came through the door already dressed in the uniform.

Jade stretched her arms and yawned. "Good morning, Mikki. How long were you up?"

Mikki walked to her bed and shrugged, grabbing a couple of her thick books. "Since four," she smiled at her, "The bathrooms are less crowded when you wake up early, which means you better hurry up."

"You're serious? What the…" Jade rushed to her trunk, pulling out a towel and her toothbrush and toothpaste. She scurried out the door and turned back with a grin on her face, "See you later!"

Mikki only laughed and grabbed her wand, heading out the door to the Great Hall for breakfast.

A good half an hour passed when she finally escaped the bathroom of parading girls. She came back into her room, showered and clean, but still in her pajamas. Jade quickly dressed and perfected her appearance to her liking. She left quickly, hoping to get at least some bacon into her stomach before she headed to her first class, Transfiguration.

"What the heck?" Jade was confused; everything changed! Then she remembered Isabella telling her something about moving staircases. "Damn it." She cursed to herself. _How am I going to find my way now?_ She thought, _Oh, duh! I'll follow the other students. _Jade laughed at herself and decided to follow a couple of fourth year Ravenclaws who were headed to the Great Hall.

In a moment's time, Jade – and the Ravenclaws – reached the Great Hall. It was booming with chattering students, eating away as they talked to their friends. Jade took a seat at the Slytherin table and scooped some eggs and bacon onto her plate.

"Yum," she smiled to herself and dug in. She finished quickly, completely satisfied with her meal. Jade looked around for any sign of Isabella or Mikki, but they weren't around. She was just going to have to find her way to Transfiguration by herself.

"Dang it, I'll never get a hang of this moving staircases thing!" She mumbled to herself as she tried to remember the way Isabella had shown her to Transfiguration. She'd been roaming for what seemed like forever; Jade was afraid she was going to get lost and arrive late to her class on her first day. "This is worse than my first day of high school…"

Jade decided to wing it and just walk any random direction after she got tired of trying to remember the way. She wanted to ask someone, but she didn't want to be thought as weird. Jade aimlessly walked through the crowd of students, holding her Transfiguration and Potions books close to her chest afraid that they might slip and fall. She struggled to keep her books up and without warning, she had bumped into someone. Her books fell out of her clutch, landing on the other's feet.

"Bloody hell!" The boy yelled as he reached for his injured feet.

The new Slytherin's eyes widened as she quickly kneeled down, picking her books off of the other's feet. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She spoke with speed, worrying for the other's safety. Jade felt bad already; she would probably cry if thick books like those fell on her little feet.

"I'm…I'm okay," he muttered in pain. "It's alright…it's quite alright." He sounded as if he was trying to keep his cool, like he didn't want to explode in anger at Jade.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry!" Jade's voice was completely concerned about the boy. She put her hand on his masculine shoulder, "I'm so sorry." When Jade did something wrong, boy did she apologize for it. She couldn't stand hurting people, it just wasn't her. Jade would feel so bad no matter how many times she apologizes.

The boy looked up, his irritated, ice blue eyes looking into her emerald hues. "I'm okay, really." He said through gritted teeth and tried to stand up straight.

Jade helped him and he tried to walk away from her, but limped helplessly instead.

"Let me help you, please." Jade pleaded. She couldn't stand seeing someone she injured walk away in pain like that.

He looked angry; his sharp eyes scared her. "Fine," he huffed. "Just get those bloody books away from me. Take me to the Hospital Wing." He demanded as she caught up to him.

"Okay…but I don't know where that is." Jade looked at him with sorry eyes.

The boy groaned and limped away unsteadily.

"No, wait!" Jade called out, but he didn't stop this time. She quickly put her books away in her bag and ran to him, forcing his arm around her neck as she helped him walk steadily. "Just tell me which way to go and I'll take you. I'm kind of new here, so I really lack any direction around this place." Her body frame was so small and fragile compared to his masculine built one.

He glared at her and decided to just let her carry him to the Hospital Wing since she wanted to so bad. "We're on the second floor, so…" his eyes roamed around the hall, "take those stairs." He pointed at a case of stairs that were faced downwards.

Jade nodded and walked in a steady pace so he could keep up properly. She went down the stairs and walked through the crowded halls, awaiting the next directional orders he was to give her.

"Turn left," he demanded with a glare, "What's your name?"

Jade was taken back at the sudden interest he showed in her. "Uh, I'm Jade Mai."

"Jade Mai…" he repeated, letting the name roll of his tongue. "I'm Draco Malfoy and I hope you know you're going to have to pay for this." He said, his temper calming down now as they neared the Hospital Wing.

The new Slytherin gulped, "I…I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say; she knew that she had to repay him for the injuries she caused, but how?

"Right here," he said and pointed to a door.

Jade opened it and walked him in, a lady soon rushing towards the two as soon as they entered.

"Oh dear, Draco Malfoy! What happened here? It's only…" she stopped and looked at her watch, "six o'clock and already an accident?" She helped Jade take the boy, who she now knows as Draco, to an empty bed and let him sit.

"This girl…Jade Mai–" he started, but got cut off by the nurse.

"Jade Mai, the transfer student?" She nodded. "Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Madam Poppy Pomfrey, but that's Madam Pomfrey to you. Anyways, back to dear Mr. Malfoy." She said and returned her attention to the Slytherin prince.

Draco took a deep breath; trying to control himself again. "This girl," he said nodded towards Jade's direction, "dropped her books on my feet. I feel like they're broken or something."

Madam Pomfrey slipped off his shoes and socks. "Oh dear," she said as she examined his pale feet. "No, they aren't broken, but they are indeed severely bruised." She said and got up to retrieve something from her medicine cabinet.

Jade stood away from the two, rocking back and forth on her feet in anxiety. She glanced every now and then at the Slytherin prince, but found his dagger glares to be too intimidating. Madam Pomfrey returned in a moment's time with some type of cream and rubbed a good amount over the bruised areas of Draco's feet. She capped the jar and handed it to him.

"Apply this to your bruised areas, and too your bruised areas only, once a day. The pain will stop in a couple of days and the bruises will be gone in a week or so. 'Til then, take it easy. Now then, hurry on and get to class!"

Jade took this as her cue to help Draco. He had just finished putting on his shoes and held the jar of cream in his hands, limping towards to Jade.

"You'll be taking me to class, whether you'll be late to yours or not. In fact, you'll be escorting me to all my classes until I'm completely healed." He said and automatically put his heavy arm around her shoulders, pushing some of his wait onto her frail body.

"What…fine," she agreed. It was fair enough to her. "What's your first class?" She asked as she led him out the door.

"Transfiguration," he said.

Jade's heart lit up. _Yes! _She thought. "Well, I don't know how to get there either and I have that class, too."

The Slytherin prince rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

Jade smiled, a little more reassured. "I really am sorry…_Draco_."

The boy only groaned, "I know."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. :)

Review please! I'll update again soon. I'm on spring break, so I'll be updating a lot for the next two weeks.

ps; Sorry if this one is a little shorter than the first chapter. ;


	3. Bickering

Sorry for the delay guys! I know I said I'd be updating a lot, but it seems that my schedule changes surprisingly. XD Sorry again!

Anyways, here's chapter three! Since it was delayed, I decided to make it a little longer. Hope you guys enjoy. R&R please! I'd very much appreciate it. .__.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly, in a way. There wasn't a time where Draco had to scold Jade for doing something wrong or just because he was in a grumpy mood. He made her carry his books, in addition to her own, and follow him everywhere with his 'friends', Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe. When there was a chance, Draco would make the female Slytherin get him things. Basically, Jade was like his slave and she was going to spend the rest of her days like that until the Slytherin prince was _fully _healed.

Classes were finally over and Jade was completely worn out. She had been late to Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms because those were the only three classes she didn't have with the 'prince.' Jade walked lazily towards the girls' dormitories after she had just walked Draco to the boys', dropping off his books with Crabbe and Goyle. She walked with Pansy who completely ignored her; every time she took a glance at the pug-faced girl, it always seemed as if she wanted to kill her.

"So tired…" Jade whined as she dragged her feet, her own books close to her chest. She was careful that she had a good grip on them just in case she happened to bump into anybody again.

Pansy scoffed, "It's what you get for dropping those books on poor Draco's feet." She rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

Jade glared. "It was an accident," she retorted, "You know, something I didn't do on purpose?"

The pug-faced girl only rolled her eyes once more, staying silent. One the two reached the dorms, they quickly parted. Jade wasn't reluctant to leave Pansy's side; she was actually relieved that she didn't have to spend any more time with her. It was hard to get Jade ticked off, but that girl is one person that could make her temper explode.

"Hey," Mikki greeted as she entered, "You look outrageously tired. Was the first day hard on you?" She asked as she sat on her bed, what seemed like an Astronomy book opened in front of her; the red-head didn't seem stressed about the first day of school at all. Mikki was probably already used to it or she was just a crazy calm person.

_How does she get here so fast?_ Jade wondered as she dropped onto her four-poster bed. "It was the worse," Jade moped and rolled over. She looked at her watch; dinner would start in a couple of hours. "How was your day?"

Mikki looked at her, cocking her brows. "How bad was it? And mine was okay, same ol' same ol'." She smiled at her, creating two small craters in her cheeks; dimples.

"I accidentally dropped my books onto this guy named Draco's feet and I had to escort him everywhere all day. I'm like a slave to him until he's completely healed!" She exclaimed as she rolled over to her side, "And I have to escort him to dinner, too, in a few hours."

"Draco Malfoy?" Mikki questioned and Jade nodded, "I heard he's a bad apple."

Jade rotated her head to look at Mikki, "What do you mean?" She asked curiously, propping her head up slightly.

The red-haired merely shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to her Astronomy book, "I don't know. I just hear things from people," she said, "I guess you're going to have to find out for yourself."

"Ugh!" Jade rolled over and covered her head with her pillow, "I even have to spend the time with that annoying girl, Pansy. I swear she bugs me so much! That girl never shuts her mouth and every time I try to say something to Draco, she would always cut me off. I swear I'm going to punch her one day; she won't even know what hit her." Jade groaned after Mikki mumbled a 'mhm.' _Might as well get some sleep now,_ she thought as her eyes slowly started to close.

x x x x

"Jade! Jade!" A familiar, pesky voice yelled from a distance.

Jade lifted her head up lazily from the pillow. "Hm?" She said, slightly in a daze. Her emerald hues roamed the room, which was empty. The Slytherin girl looked at her clock; six forty-five. Mikki probably already headed off towards the main hall for dinner.

"Open the door Jade! Draco's waiting for you!" Ugh, Pansy.

A groan emitted from her lips, "Okay! Hold the hell up!" She yelled and pushed herself off the bed. Jade took out a pocked mirror from her night stand and fixed herself up; combed her hair and wiped off some smeared eyeliner – the Slytherin was too lazy to do anything else. Jade opened the door to find an irritated Pansy Parkinson. She had her arms crossed and glared at Jade as she walked right passed her. Jade reached the common room to find Draco sitting in between Goyle and Crabbe on the couch.

"About time," Draco mumbled loud enough for Jade to hear.

She made a face and walked over the boy, taking his arm. "At least say hello. That'd be real nice, you know?" She said and rolled her eyes, making sure Draco was balanced on his feet.

"Fine," Draco gave her a sarcastic smile, "Hello. It's about time you freaking got here."

"You know, that's progress. You should get used to saying hello to me more often," she said with a grin, "Since you know, you'll be seeing a lot of me." Jade patted his belly and he slapped her hand away. She laughed; he was grumpy and fun to mess with.

Draco put a fraction of his weight on her purposely, just to make it harder for her to stand herself. He found it amusing when a little girl like her struggled to carry a big person like Draco himself. "Just hurry up. I'm hungry."

"Okay, fatso." Jade mumbled under her breath hoping that Draco didn't hear her.

Evidently, he did and he put more weight on her. She struggled all the way to the Great Hall; students were watching them confusingly as they bickered all the way to the hall.

"Can you at least try to help me?!" Jade exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Help you?! You're the one that injured me in the first place so you should be taking full responsibility!" He yelled back at her, glaring at the black-haired beauty. He had to admit, she wasn't an ordinary girl both looks and personality wise.

Jade groaned, "Fair enough I guess…"

It was only the first day that Jade had started to assist Draco and she already felt like it's been forever. If it was one thing Draco knew how to do, it was tiring out a person with demands in a span of nine hours. By this time, the two were comfortably talking to each other. Jade was a talkative person, so it wasn't hard for her to make friends. Draco wasn't an easy person to befriend, be he sparked an interest for her quickly.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" Jade asked as she sat him down near the end of the Slytherin house table. The Great Hall was slowly filling up with students from all houses, their stomachs empty and ready to feast.

"Let me think about it," he said and turned his head to let his eyes wonder everything but Jade.

The Slytherin girl rolled her eyes. Her emerald hues, too, scanned the Great Hall for Isabella. She found her after a while and stood up, waving her hands, "Isabella!" She yelled, causing Pansy to give her a cold glare and Draco to stare at her strangely. The Slytherin prince pulled on her robe, causing her to fall back down into her seat. "Hey!" She knitted her brows, "What was that for?"

"You're kind of embarrassing," he said bluntly avoiding contact with her emerald orbs.

"Don't be silly Draco!" She said loudly, "I'm not embarrassing!"

A few students turned their heads and Draco glared at her, his ice blue eyes as sharp as ever. Jade ignored him and grabbed a pouch of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and plopped an orange-ish colored one in her mouth. After a couple of chews, she gagged and spit the chewed jelly bean into a napkin.

"Gross! That was vomit flavored!" She whined, taking a clean napkin and rubbing the flavor off her tongue.

Draco cocked his brow, a grin playing on his lips. "You're such an idiot," he chuckled and turned his head away from her, shaking it in disapproval.

"Don't laugh at me!" She exclaimed after she heard him chuckle, "That thing really was disgusting!" Jade took a green jelly bean out of the pouch and threw it at Draco's head, causing him to stop smiling.

Draco snatched the bag of beans out of her hands and took out a couple of multi-colored beans. Jade opened her mouth to yell at him to stop, but she got cut off after he had launched one of the beans into her throat, causing her to choke and spit it back up. The Slytherin prince merely laughed, bursting into a fit. He found it amusing when Jade was in pain.

Jade glared at him, giving him a slap on his arm. "Draco!" She exclaimed, an expression on her face that looked like she thought she was going to die, "I could've died! What were you thinking?!"

The Slytherin prince threw another jelly bean at her forehead. "I was just getting payback," he said after he calmed down from his laughing fit, "You had to admit, it was pretty hilarious," he plopped a pink colored bean into his mouth and smile pleasingly, "Mm, cotton candy."

"You're such a jerk," she groaned and crossed her arms, turning away from his gaze.

On the opposite side of the table sat Pansy. She looked angry, as if she were about to pounce on someone. At the very moment, she hated Jade Mai. She hated how she got Draco to laugh and smile. She hated how they were getting a long quickly. She hated how he didn't pay attention to _her_. Pansy sat quietly, annoyed, a fit of jealously arising inside her. The pug-faced girl had known Draco since their first year in Hogwarts and never once had he smiled at her like he did right now. He never laughed at her. He hardly even acknowledged her. This girl, this Jade Mai, had known Draco for a day and a half and they were getting along just fine. What did she have that she didn't?

Jade's eyes roamed towards Pansy and their eyes met for a mere second. Pansy scoffed and turned her ahead, her eyes on the brick wall across the hall. The new Slytherin girl just knitted her brows and ignored her. Soon after did Professor announce that dinner was to start in a bit. Isabella had told Jade that she wasn't feeling too well and she was going to head back to her dorm. The auburn haired girl promised to meet Jade the following day.

"Give me mashed potatoes," Draco demanded once their dinner appeared onto the table as he stared a bowl of potatoes that were out of his reach.

Jade stuck her tongue out. "Only if you ask nicely," she said, not budging from her seat.

Pansy only rolled her eyes at the way she was acting. _She's not even cute! _Pansy thought in jealousy. This girl was getting on her nerves! "I'll give you some, Draco." She said in a tone of false sweetness and got up from her seat, leaning over to scoop some of the mash potatoes onto his plate, hoping to win his attention. "Jade, you need to stop acting like a child. It's quite annoying."

Jade cocked her brow and scoffed. "Excuse me, a child? And how, may I ask, am I acting like a child? And if you think I'm annoying, don't worry, the feelings are mutual." The Slytherin hated when people talked crap to her, especially if it was for a stupid reason like mash potatoes. If it was one thing she wasn't going to take, it was crap from idiotic people like Miss Pansy Parkinson.

The pug-faced Slytherin just rolled her eyes, "Just shut up."

Jade stood up, slamming her fists on the table, startling Pansy. "Why are you being such a little bi—" Before she could finish her sentence, Draco had pulled her down once again. He gave her a look that told her to calm down and she gave him one right back that told him she wasn't going to let Pansy talk like that to her.

"What have I told you about being embarrassing?" He asked calmly under his breath.

Jade looked around to find eyes on her. She seemed to attract a lot of attention today, she had realized. Maybe she was being a little on the loud side, she had to admit. "But she was being an idiot and getting mad over mash potatoes! I didn't even do anything!"

Draco took a sip of water from his goblet, "Don't be stupid, let it go."

The Slytherin girl glared at Pansy who looked a little frightened, but stood her ground, and then back at Draco. "I want to leave, I don't like that girl. Hurry up and eat so I could take you back to the dorm." She said, completely annoyed. Her whole night was ruined because of that pug-faced girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut until tomorrow.

The rest of the night went by slowly. Jade helped Draco return to his room and for some reason, Pansy still chose to follow them around. The Slytherin returned to her room angrily and found Mikki to still be missing. She pushed the thought of her roommate out of her mind and got ready for bed. When Jade was angry or anything of that sort, she got rid of the feeling by sleeping. And Jade was feeling extremely angry at the moment.

* * *

Well? I know the last part was kind of weird/stupid, but I really wanted to Jade and Pansy to get into a spat for some reason. XD; Now, they're relationships are developing kind of fast, but that's okay. Right? o_o;

Anyways, thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it. :) Review please!

Love,

Jae


	4. Come With Me?

Sorry for the LOOOONG delay in chapters. -__-; I've been so busy lately, but here it is! Chapter four of Trust Me. I'm thinking of changing the title, but I don't know yet. Oh well.

Enjoy! Review please!

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke up groggily. Her eyes refused to open were her alarm rang loud and clear in the room, making her groan. She slammed the alarm with her palm and the loud screeching came to a halt. She didn't make any attempt to get out of her bed; she was still tired and angry from the night before. The Slytherin was awake, but her eyes remained closed as she hugged her blanket closely.

_It was stupid, get over it._ She thought to herself, recalling why she even got into a spat with Pansy. It was pretty dumb, but she couldn't stand it when people talked to her rudely.

As she was lost in a train of thoughts of ideas to hurt Pansy and breakfast, a felt a pillow slam at her head. Jade groaned and rolled over to see who her attacker was. "Ugh, ow…" she moaned and rolled over to see Mikki standing with her own pillow in her hands. "What was that for?" She questioned, her voice tired.

"Wake up," she said without any sense of expression in the tone of her voice. "You're going to be late, plus Malfoy's probably waiting for you in the common room. You've become like some sort of horse to him," she remarked with a small smirk. She grabbed her cloak and walked out of the door, leaving no time for Jade to retaliate.

It seemed to Jade that she was right; she had turned into Draco's horse, carrying him around everywhere because he refused a wheel chair and crutches. Jade just sighed and rolled out of bed, heading for the showers. She took a quick one at got dressed, tying her black hair into a messy bun. She applied a bit of mascara and cover up to hide her dreadful dark circles she seemed to be getting ever since she's gotten to Hogwarts.

The tired Slytherin dragged her feet all the way to the common room, only to find it empty of Draco. She cocked her brow, wondering where he could be and why he wasn't waiting for her that day. Jade shrugged it off; less work for her today.

"I'm so hungry…" she mumbled to herself, walking to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. She didn't get lost on the way there this time; lugging Draco around helped her remember which way to go even if the staircases move. She reached it in no time with little problems, entering the hall with and empty and roaring stomach.

Her emerald orbs wandered to the Slytherin table, her feet automatically taking her there. She spotted Pansy sitting next to an annoyed looking Draco, seeing the seat across from him was empty. Jade walked over and took the unoccupied seat as if it were reserved for her. Pansy glared daggers at her, but she ignored it and smiled with false joy.

"I see you didn't need my help this morning," she said to Draco, grabbing a piece of buttered toast. "Does that mean I'm off the hook for the rest of the day?" Jade somehow knew that Draco wouldn't let her go that easily.

The Slytherin Prince scoffed, "Yeah right. I have a whole pile of books that are waiting to be lugged around with your name on it," he joked. The blonde brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes and set his fork down, signaling that he was done eating. "Hurry up and eat," he crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to get to class early today."

"I think I'll take my time then," Jade smiled sweetly and piled on eggs and bacon onto her plate. "Yum."

Draco only glared in response, so did Pansy.

She had been quiet since Jade sat down, giving her the 'I'm going to kill you' look every five minutes. She picked at the eggs on her plate, breaking them into tiny bits and pieces out of irritation. Jade noticed it and felt a little silly about what they were fighting about yesterday. It was stupid and Jade was the type of person to let it go, but she knew the pug-faced Slytherin wasn't that type.

Jade looked at her with a face full of false sincerity. "Sorry for about yesterday," she apologized. It wasn't her fault and she shouldn't be the one saying sorry, but Jade was a pro at being the bigger person.

Her apology seemed to surprise Pansy, even Draco. Pansy didn't even look sorry; she rolled her eyes and set her fork down. "You should be," she mumbled, looking away from Jade.

That even set Jade off; how as she not going to apologize? She didn't even say 'it's okay.' Jade glared at her and angrily stabbed her fork into the piece of half-eaten toast that was on her plate. She got up and looked at Draco, "Ready to go?" She just lost her appetite. Pansy was really starting to bring out the worse in her.

Draco was a little startled at seeing this side of her and nodded his head with a bit of intimidation. He grabbed his things and waited for her to walk around the table to help him up. "You're kind of crazy…" he mumbled as she turned to walk around for him.

"Let's go," she said and helped Draco up. He was able to limp around now, but the load of his books created a lot of pressure for him so it was Jade's job to lug them around along with her own books. She waited for him to limp in front of her and they set off to their first class.

When they exited the Great Hall, Draco looked down and the small Slytherin next to him. He cocked a brow, a small smirk on his pale lips. "You get angry pretty easily, you know?" He said out of nowhere as they walked to Transfiguration.

Jade knitted her eyebrows together, avoiding eye contact with the Slytherin Prince. "I'm usually not like this," she sighed. "It's just that damn Pansy really pushes my buttons. What the hell is wrong with her?" Jade turned her head to look at him, her eyes filled with irritation. She shifted the books into a more comfortable position in her arms and groaned. "I'm really starting to hate her…"

"She's a little…_too_ attached to me. She gets jealous with any girl I talk to," Draco sighed as he limped along her side. "I don't know why, though. I thought by now she'd get the point that I'd never want to be with her, but she still keeps following me everywhere." He groaned, realizing that she's been by his side more after he told her that they would never be an 'item.'

Jade looked at him, her face with confusion soon bursting into sheer hilarity. She giggled wildly, hardly keeping composure at the thought of Pansy getting rejected by the Slytherin Prince and still pitifully following him around like a dog. "Oh…my…" she managed to breathe a little.

Draco's face heated with embarrassment for two reasons: One, she was laughing like an idiot and causing much attention to the couple and two, he found himself thinking of how cute she was when she laughed and made a fool of herself. The Slytherin shook the odd thought out of his head and continued to limp as she laughed.

After a while, Jade was still giggling quietly to herself. "You broke her ugly heart," she said when she finally caught her breath. "Don't you feel bad in the least?" She looked at him, knowing completely well he didn't give a damn. All she could do was smile her goofy little smile.

"Honestly, I did before she started to follow me around and stalk me," he shivered slightly. "Ugh."

"Hah!" Jade laughed, "She's pathetic. I shouldn't have apologized to her."

Draco cocked his brow. "Why did you apologize to her anyway? In my opinion, it she should've been the one to apologize." The Slytherin Prince looked down at the tiny figure next to him in curiosity. They both neared the Transfiguration class room.

Jade sighed, "I don't know." She wanted to tell him that she felt slightly sorry about what had happened, but she really didn't want to apologize to the pug-faced Slytherin. It'd just make her seem sillier after the sudden outburst she had which made it seem like she wasn't sorry at all.

"Well, you should calm yourself down around her. You're pretty scary when you're angry; I think you'll give me a nightmare tonight." Draco joked hoping to lift her spirits up.

Success.

Jade laughed and nudged him lightly in the arm, careful not to tip him over. "Shut up," she said and looked up at him. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were." A playful smile tugged at her lips.

The Slytherin Prince felt a slight cringe at his heart; what was this feeling? "You thought I was bad?"

"Well, you know you didn't actually come off nicely." She said as she recalled the incident where they first met. Now that she looked back on it, she found it pretty funny. If she told Draco that, he'd probably scold her and make her day worse that it was already becoming.

"You did drop your books on my feet," he retorted.

"True…but still, making me carrying all your books around, including mine is pretty harsh."

Draco scoffed, a smirk playing his lips. "Did you think I was going to let you off easy?" He was the Slytherin Prince, the big bully. Of course he wasn't going to let a girl who's injured him off so easily. She's lucky she only has to carry his books around and walk – sometimes 'carry' – him around everywhere.

Jade's eye twitched, shifting the books in her arms again. "It would've been nice…" She said half jokingly.

The Slytherin Prince only ruffled her hair and chuckled. "Don't expect it next time," he said as the approached the entrance of their Transfiguration class. Jade only ignored him.

The two sat down in their usual seats, Jade placing their books in front of them. The bell hadn't rung yet and Draco turned to Jade, his ice blue eyes locked onto the side profile of the female Slytherin. He observed her features and smirked once his eyes roamed to her chest. He looked away before he roamed any lower and before she caught him.

"Hey," he called out to her as she handed him his Transfiguration book.

Jade looked at him with knitted brows, "What?"

"It's Friday; would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

"Hogsmeade?" Jade cocked her head to the side; why Hogsmeade?

Draco only smirked. "I mean, if you're not busy. We can go some other time."

What's this? Draco was actually having a sweet side to him which Jade found rather awkward. The female Slytherin only shook her head. "No, I'm not busy, but why Hogsmeade?" She asked out of curiosity. She'd rather much go to Diagon Alley to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and have him treat her for making her lug his books around all day for the past two days. She needed a break.

"Have you ever been to Honeyduke's Sweetshop?" He asked her with an innocent-like expression plastered on his face.

Jade's emerald eyes widened, her sweet tooth tingling at the sound of the mentioning of sweets. As much as Jade was a healthy eater, sweets was something she absolutely could not resist. The Slytherin morphed into some sort of child when she was around chocolates and jelly beans; sweetshops were like pure heaven to her.

"I haven't," she said, her excitement rising. "Are you going to buy me a million pounds of chocolates?!" She questioned him as she grabbed his arm and slowly rose from her seat, acting as if she was possessed or something.

Draco cocked his brow; what was wrong with her? He rolled his eyes, a small chuckle escaping his pale lips. "Sure, whatever."

Jade grinned and let go of his arm, squealing like a little girl. "Yaaaay!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she sat back in her seat. Students were looking at her as if she were crazy. "Oh, I'm so excited!" She squealed again and gave Draco her happiest smile of the day.

At the sight of her smile, Draco's heart quickened in pace. What was this feeling he was having? It's been three days since they've met and she's already working magic over the Slytherin Prince. _No,_ he thought. _I will not let her effect me. But…she's so cute._ Draco shook his head, his eyes in shock. Did he really just think that?

Jade noticed his expression, her happiness quickly fading to a worrisome expression. "Draco, are you okay?"

The blonde came back to reality at the sound of her voice and his eyes twitched slightly. "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

"You're pretty weird…" She said with a smile.

The bell rang signaling the start of class and the teacher came in, giving him no time to come up with a smart remark.

* * *

So, how was it? Next chapter, I'm going to bring Pansy in more since she is a main character. ___;

Well, thanks for reading! Review please!

Love,

Jae


End file.
